


Sex Sob

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [53]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of past abuse, terrible porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint cries during sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Sob

**Author's Note:**

> Terrible title, i know.
> 
> Also, mentions of past abuse but nothing explicit. There is also some VERY TERRIBLE excuse of a porn here.

Clint had been silent for a few minutes now. There were the occasional whimpers, grunts and groans whenever Phil thrusted a little bit deeper, but aside from that, Clint was quiet. Which was in itself, weird since Clint was almost never quiet. 

Phil slowed his pace and leaned closer to Clint. “Clint, are you okay?” He asks. 

He heard an almost inaudible sob, and then Clint gritted out “Faster, Phil… fuck me harder.” 

Phil obliged, pushing himself deeper and faster into Clint making the archer moan and writhe beneath him. 

But there was really something off today. Phil knew Clint’s tells just as much as Clint knew his and Phil knew that Clint wasn’t okay at all.

"Clint, Talk to me, is there something wrong?" Then Phil heard the sob again.

He pulled out of Clint, ignored the sounds of protests that Clint made and turned the archer to him. Then Phil finally noticed. Clint was crying. and not just sobs, this was a full on water show and it seemed like Clint couldn’t stop crying. 

A kick to the ego but Phil noticed that Clint was far from hard too.

Phil pulled Clint into a hug as the archer cried into his shoulder. “Shush, Honey. I’m here. I won’t hurt you.” He ran his hand soothingly down Clint’s back while his other hand cradled the archer’s head. “It’s okay, honey. No one’s gonna hurt you, okay?”

There was a tiny nod that came along with the sobs and Phil remained quiet, just holding on to Clint and trying to calm him down. 

they lost track of the time that might have passed but the room had gone quiet. 

Phil pulled away just enough so that he could tilt Clint’s head up, beautiful specks of blue meeting Phil’s eyes.

"I won’t force you to talk and I won’t ask if you don’t feel comfortable talking about it, okay?" Clint nodded. "But I need you to tell me if you don’t feel up for it, Honey. I won’t force you to do something you don’t want to do. You know that right? I want to feel good, but I want to share that feeling with you too." Phil smiled tightly at Clint.

Clint leaned close and gave Phil a kiss, which the older man gladly took. “I’m sorry.” Clint said softly. “I just… I remembered something that happened years ago… from back in the circus… and I kinda lost it. I got scared.”

Phil kissed his temple and shushes him. “It’s okay now. I’m here. You don’t have to worry about anything.”

"I know. I love you, Phil."

"I love you too, Clint." 

Needless to say, they didn’t have sex again that night, but that just meant that they cuddled close, keeping each other warm and reassuring the other that they weren’t alone until dawn broke and the sun came out. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/90684458471/heh-its-funny-coz-this-is-the-69th-prompt-i)
> 
> Also, if anyone is interested, I'm doing a [giveaway](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/90678779416/promptmephlint-promptmephlint-hey-guys-so) that ends Sunday (July 6th, 2014 GMT+8) as thanks for my hundred plus followers. You don't have to be following me to join.


End file.
